Baby's Mama Drama
by Captain Vulcan
Summary: What wonders a new bundle of joy may bring in the celebration of life? Well, someone's about to find out.


This is just a little short story that suddenly popped up out of nowhere. It probably has something to do with watching the Fresh Prince of Bel Air. I don't own any of the characters, mind you. Enjoy.

__

The King of Fighters

Short Story SPECIAL

Baby's Mama Drama

Shingo dribble the basketball lazily as he mucked around in his back yard. Maybe he should consider playing basketball because he was a damn good three-point shooter. Of course, he was doing this out of poor boredom. The monstrosity Orochi was long gone, NESTS are finally out of business, and Mukai and his mysterious sect have yet to cause any sort of havoc. However, Rugal was still alive and well but he isn't planning on anything. The old man was busy taking his spoiled but sexy daughter out for a shopping spree.

That clearly means that there aren't any signs of another tournament nowhere in sight.

Shingo sighed. There's just got to be a way for him to have some fun and excitement while the world was at peace. A faithful meeting with one of his old buddies would do right about now- even if it wasn't for any type of challenge. Oh well, there's always his mother inside... another game of spades with her wouldn't hurt at all.

Shingo suddenly made a fast break for the goal, attempting a slam dunk. "Shingo's on fire baby!"

Unfortunately, the ball bounced right off the rim and flew off court towards the bushes. Strangely enough a thud was heard. "Ouch. Be a little bit more careful would you?" The bushes said.

Shingo yelped in surprise. "What the heck! Am I high again?"

The basketball shot from the greenery and Shingo caught it in his hands in reflex. "Nope." The source of the voice revealed itself. It was none other than Kyo Kusanagi. But what the hell is he doing behind the bushes? "Man, this is not my day."

Shingo eyed him critically. "You've been beating your meat behind those bushes, man?"

"Nah!" Kyo retorted at Shingo's stupid assumption. "I'm in hiding." He explained with a worried look about him. "The girls are after me. I gotta lay low for a while."

"Man you're so lucky Kyo!" Shingo complimented. "Women are always chasing you. If it was me, I cannot run that fast."

"If you thought that was bad enough, Yuki's been suspecting me every since I've bought some new expensive cologne." Kyo explained. "She thinks that I'm trying to lure other women and accuses me of cheating on her lately."

Shingo felt sorry for the Magatama warrior. He can stand up to strange odds when things are actually bigger than him and come out on top but when it comes to dealing with the fairer sex... it's a battle he cannot win. Shingo decided to lend him a helping hand. "Come on, man. You can lay low in my place for a while."

Considering Shingo's lack of luck when it comes to women, it seemed like a great idea. Perfect. "I really appreciate you for helping me out, Shingo."

"Yeah. What are friends for?" Shingo led Kyo to the den of his house. Kyo sat on the couch in front of the home entertainment theatre and began watching what's on the screen. "You can play the video game if you want to." Shingo informed.

Kyo clicked the power button on the said console and emerged himself in the world of Madden football. "Hey, you want to compete against me? I'm choosing Tampa Bay."

"Yeah. Hold it at the selection menu." Shingo commanded. "I'm going to ask mom to whip up a snack for us." He heads for the kitchen...

...But just as he was about to enter the said room, a knock was heard at the door.

Shingo quickly rebounded through the den and stood before the door. "Who is it?"

"Yuki." A feminine voice confirmed from the outside of the door.

There was a sudden trail of smoke that led upstairs. "You know what to do." Kyo whispered as he peeped from a corner from atop the stairs.

Shingo nodded and opened the door for the visitor- an Asian female of eighteen or nineteen years. For once she was not wearing her typical schoolgirl uniform that gave her a cute and innocent demeanor, but a sultry and dignified one. Yuki was wearing a designers red sweater with a royal blue miniskirt that reached mid-thigh and red, low-cut sneaker boots. "What's up Yuki? Come on inside."

"Thanks, Shingo." Yuki bowed respectfully and proceeded inside the household. "I decided to swing by here and was wondering have you seen my boyfriend?" Her chestnut brown eyes were furrowed in concern. She always did had nice eyes.

Shingo was reluctant, but he did anyway. "As of late, I can't say that I had." He lied.

"Aw phooey. He's nowhere to be found." Yuki sighed and then her face contorted with annoyance. "My boogie-bear's being a two-timer again. The fool has been acting all too strange lately."

"For real?" Shingo wondered.

"All true." Yuki continued. "Not only that, he had bought some new cologne the other day and it drives me wild. When I get a whiff of the scent I just want to ditched my clothes and wrap my thighs around the guy."

"You don't say?" Shingo queried, somehow feeling heated when he heard Yuki's last statement. Maybe he should get his hands on that cologne... Now that he thought about it, Yuki always had been on the attractive side.

"...But he's been gaining overwhelming attention from other women." Yuki persisted. "And it seems as though he's accepting it." She nodded in contempt. "I cannot have any of that happening around me. I had to thwart off a dozen girl at the restaurant the other night."

"Sounds like quite a hassle." Said Shingo. "Why not take a seat on the couch, Yuki? I'll fix you a cup of my mom's special blend tea. It's really good."

"Thank you. I'm delighted." Yuki accredited.

"I'll be right back." He sped towards the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Yuki glances curiously at the huge television set before her and decided to flick through the channels. "I guess I'll check out what's interesting on the tube today."

****

CLICK!

__

"I brought a brand new Lexus without spending my college savings; I got a iced out bracelet that costs more than a house payment..."

"Wow... talk about wasting money..." **CLICK!**

__

"By watching these videos, you can bullshit ten minutes, three days a week and gain awesome abs like me... With five payments of..."

"Scam. Hustlers trying to make money off of fat people..." **CLICK!**

__

"Taxes were raised once again..."

"More economic drama." **CLICK!**

__

"Yasaku! How dare you slept with my half sister's boyfriend's first cousin's older bother's ex-girlfriend's second cousin's foster sister... and got her pregnant as well?"

"Kyoko, I love you. I'm sorry for cheating on you..."

"You filthy bastard! I hate you!" **SLAP!**

"Ooh! Soap opera parodies. Seems interesting..." **CLICK!**

__

"...in the United States, President Bush has sworn in office once again for his second term..."

"Prolonged tyranny in the world's current most influential country..." **CLICK!**

"It's quite a crazy world that we live in today, isn't it?" A weird feminine voice inquired. A woman- very familiar to Yuki, she had to admit. She was a surprisingly tall broad which was dressed traditionally in a too tight kimono. "It's hard to believe that the whole world has it's eyes on that country... they always take things for granted."

The 'woman' descended the stairs and come into the den.

...And she was ridiculously proportionate!

"Well, everyone got to maintain in the world today." Yuki replied as she crossed her legs. It was strange though, Yuki could have sworn that the woman stared a little to hard as she crossed them. The miniskirt accented her figure, too. She shrugged the notion aside and asked, "If you don't mind me asking, but who are you? I've never seen you around here before."

Kyo-err, the woman wiped the silly look off her face. Hmm, Yuki was wearing the thong he bought her for Christmas. "Who me? I ah, uh... I'm Shingo's girlfriend from Sendai, Kyo- ah, Kyoda."

Yuki burst out in hysterical laughter.

"Huh? What's so funny?" 'Kyoda' wondered. "Was it something I said?"

Yuki clutched her chest in mirth to ease her hysterics. "Whoa! You're telling me that... you're **Shingo's... GIRLFRIEND?** That's a good one!"

"I'm serious! Honest!" Kyoda exploded.

"Honesty? Damn...! That's a good concept." Yuki giggled. "Shingo's sort of lacking in the art of courtship so it's kind of unlikely." It's a damn shame she had to go there.

"Don't be hating." Kyoda remarked and tried to sit besides Yuki on the couch. However something went wrong- terribly wrong, and Yuki noticed it as well. While 'Kyoda' was as tall as a full grown man, developed, and has a derriere that could make the likes of Athena and, even, Shermie green with envy...

...it was all a fake!

When Kyoda headed left, her left cheek went right and her right bounced upward a bit. "Oops!"

Yuki narrowed her eyes at the disfigured 'girl' from Sendai. "Hmm? You probably need to get that checked out-**Kyo Kusanagi!"**

She snatched the obi and Kyo twirled pretty much in a way like when one defeats a mummy in horror movies. "Ack!" He clutches his head in order to compose himself from dizziness. "Busted!"

"I told you that you can't be on the run for long." Yuki said dangerously. "You can run from the other women but not from me."

"Man, I just need some time alone!" Kyo defended. "I'm straight tired of crazy fan-girls chasing me everywhere I go." He begins singing 2Pac's and Nate Dogg's 1996 hit: It's All About You. "...No matter where I go... I see the same-"

"Ho! Hold up, Kyo!" Yuki halted him. "Are you trying to call me a whore on the sly?"

"Yuki, if I wanted to, I would have been told you by now..." Kyo muttered.

A nasty quarrel would have broke out if not for Shingo returning to the den with cups of iced tea. That. actually was a good thing. "Yuki, you're going to love me when you-"

A sound similar to a vinyl record scratch was heard. "So, you and Shingo been seeing each other huh?" Kyo glared at his girlfriend. "What's this bull-crap all about?"

Yuki placed her hands on her hips. "I came here to find you, dumbass!"

"It's looks like you're in trouble now, Kyo." Shingo whistled.

"You're darn right that he is!"

At that very moment of climax, the den window shattered and in came...

"It's me! Athena-sama!"

"Oh, for crying out- you're the last person I wanted to see right now!" Yuki sighed dejectedly.

Kyo's mouth hung agape at the sight of Athena. The lavender haired diva/gung fu expert/psychic girl was wearing a pink tube top, royal blue biker shorts, and pink sneakers. Obviously, she was out on a jog but Kyo really like the way the said shorts fitted her.

Shingo nearly started crying. "My... my... window. Mom's going to kill me."

Athena gave a pass at the Magatama boy. "Good day, Kyo-kun." She greeted in a cute voice. "I thought it was you, because I sensed your chi around this part of town."

"Good! Great news!" Yuki tried to dismissed her long time friend, but when it comes to Kyo, they can become quite the rivals. "Now take your happy self on somewhere else and resume doing what you are doing." She did a waving gesture with her hand.

"Yuki, that was kind of harsh, wasn't it?"

"Athena... my window..." Shingo whined.

Athena giggled with a conspiratorial tone. "My, it looks like we're having a bad day today. I just wanted to say hello to my buddies." She garnered a glare from Yuki. "Isn't that okay with you, Yuki...**CHAN?"**

"How bout' I give a kick to your wide rump, sister?"

****

ELSEWHERE...

"Achoo!" Sneezed Shermie.

"Gesundheit."

"Thank you, sugar." She replied, tapping her irritated nose. A bored and annoyed look gained on her face, even though the looks of her eyes are a total mystery even to this day. She noticed her followers; three schoolboys (one was probably underage), a U.S. sailor, and Shen Woo. The five was lined up on the stairs to her apartment. "Why did you followed me here?" Shermie demanded while she leaned on the rail.

"Well," the youngest spoke up, "we thought that you were- you know...um... a-"

Shermie's face twisted with a half seen emotion. "A prostitute?" She asked, her light voice sounding somewhat imposing. "Sorry. You guys got the wrong idea. I'm not a prostitute. What lead you to think of such a thing?"

All five of them gave her an obvious gesture: her oh so skimpy clothes.

She sighed. "Should have known." She smoothed down her skirt a bit. "But really I had no idea..."

"Are you serious?" Shen Woo suddenly asked. "Could have fooled me."

"Listen, this style of dress is all the rage back in my home country." Shermie confirmed. "It's just an image sort of thing. Nothing serious. And you all can get on about your lives because this isn't some love motel." She glanced at the schoolboys. "I'll be sure to tell the truant officer about this..."

The schoolboys immediately dipped without another word.

"And you," she glared at the sailor, "there's a rumor going around about a AWOL seaman. Could it be you?"

The sailor groaned and returned the wad of bills back into his pocket. "So much for having fun." He walked off. "Accelerate your life they say..."

"Bye-bye, Mr. Navy SEAL."

"Oh well..." Shen Woo took his leave as well.

"Somehow, I don't see how in the hell he got in the tournament in the first place?" Shermie wondered, shortly before unlocking her door and heading inside her home.

****

BACK TO OUR PARTY...

Athena's eyes were widened in shock, Yuki was wrong for the insult. "My butt is not that wide!" She wraps her hands on her accused body part self-consciously. "You're such a meanie lately, Yuki!"

"Ha! I'm just telling the truth." Yuki scoffed. "I guess you have to job an extra lap around the Shinjuku district as well."

Fortunately, Athena thought of a comeback at the spur of the moment. A massive blush on her face, she retorts, "At least I have an ass!"

"Why you-"

"Uh, I have to disagree with you on that one, Athena." Kyo said, looking thoughtful for once. "You see, Yuki has a great-"

"Kyo!" Yuki gasped. "You pervert!"

As the little 'triangle' continued their scuttle, Shingo had a look about him that looks as though that he is on his last leg. "Aw man! Could this day get any loonier? Or worse?"

The doorbell rang.

Shingo had to ask...

"Hey! Three Stooges! Could you please stop arguing and act civilized for once?" Shingo implored. "Someone's at the door." The three respect his wish and did what he told. Shingo went to the door and open to allow the mystery guest entrance inside the household and...

"Is this the Yabuki residence?"

Stood stiff as a statue in disbelief. The visitor was a knockout! She was obviously Japanese, with maybe a mix of gaijin in her. She stood as tall, or maybe even taller than Shingo. It was hard to tell. Her hair was short- pretty much in the way Yuki's hair is done. Her brown eyes were wide and lovely and there was a beauty mark on her jugular. Her body was pretty proportionate and her legs were long and slender with well muscle tones. Obviously she's a student at a private school because the school uniform she wore only enhanced her assets.

"Hi. My name's Katanga, Ai Katanga." She introduced. She speaks with a Western European accent. Shingo eyed her real hard- particularly her chest. The damn sailor collar had a snowball's chance in hell in concealing her chest. "I'm came here to see you, Shingo."

"Ye- yes. I'm Shingo Yabuki."

"What the heck?" Shingo heard Yuki's voice stated.

"A woman came to see Shingo?" Athena's voice followed. "I'm so proud of him."

"She's quite a broad." Complimented Kyo. "As a matter of fact, she used to be at our school."

"Kyo, would you stop staring at her thighs?" Yuki spat.

"Sorry."

"Kyo, you naughty dog, you." Athena giggled. "You do appreciate art, do you?"

"Kyo! Now you're staring at Athena's ass!"

"Well you said that she has a wide butt, didn't you?"

"Shingo-kun! You are my one true love!" Ai proclaimed as she leapt towards Shingo and embracing him. He was caught completely by surprise. "I was such a foolish woman. I never should have left Japan last year!"

They only thing Yuki, Athena, and Kyo said next was, **"HUH?"**

Shingo was flabbergasted. "Ai... I'm your true love?"

Ai released him and clapped her hands together. "Why yes. Because of our love, we conceived a baby! Shingo meet your son: Hsiao Yabuki." She revealed a baby carriage behind her and pulled it inside the house. The baby was male, with face like it's mother with a little of Shingo... but not much. He was a cute little joker and he was fast asleep. Now everyone looks like they just witnessed a murder.

"Um, excuse me for a moment..." Shingo swooned, and a moment later, he fainted.

Ai was immediately kneeling besides him. "Shingo!"

"Wow!" Athena praised. "Congratulations Shingo! You're a father!"

"Hot damn!" Kyo couldn't believe it. "Shingo's a father? Man, the world is moving fast. If he's a father then... Jin Chonsu is the king of England."

"Shingo..." Yuki looked on with wide eyes. "You did something right for once..."

"Better use extra rubbers next time."

"Kyo!"

"Sorry!"

__

Man, that was fun! I can't believe Shingo's a father either. Can you? Well, I hope you enjoyed this. I inserted that Shermie part just for fun. But there is an 'original' scene about that part. If you want to read it, let me know in a review. I'll add it in the deleted scenes after the end of this short story. If you're a fan of King of Fighters, and, SNK, in general, I recommend the works of captainspoon, Peachrocks, Minase, and Kurasuman. Real good stories, y'all, and funny as hell.


End file.
